


Driving Off Taoquans

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Other, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Vomiting Cum, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: More of Doma's many legendary demon dogs have appeared to terrorize the land's young virgins, who are fortunate that a certain outsider to Yanxia is more than experienced in handling this kind of FATE.
Kudos: 40





	Driving Off Taoquans

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on that one Virgin Homicide level 62 FATE in Yanxia. I just love how suggestively it's written, and I just couldn't resist writing this. I hope you'll enjoy reading this, I'm surprised I managed to write anything at all. Woohoo.

“Please! Someone save my daughter!”

Oh? What’s this? A distraught mother standing helplessly as she watches a pack of taoquans corner her young daughter? Looks like it’s the perfect opportunity for the Warrior of Light to save the day once again! Nevermind that she’s been around this area saving young maidens multiple times before, but this is the perfect opportunity for the dark-skinned viera to stand up for the helpless and the meek.

“There is nothing to fear, ma’am! I will put an end to these mongrels and save your daughter!” The machinist steps up, her clothes shimmering and her stance gallant, as she draws her culverin and locks and loads. She turns to the mother with a smirk and a wink befitting of a dashing heroine, and then turns to the pack of demonic dogs once again, and fires a warning shot, calling out, “Alright, enough of that, you scoundrels! Leave that young maiden alone! You shall answer to my firearm before you can lay a claw upon her!”

Upon the warning shot, the taoquans turn their attention to the machinist standing before them instead, their claws sharp and their teeth gnashing, giving the young maiden a chance to slip away and run to her mother’s side, hugging her tightly for comfort. Seeing this, the Warrior of Light grins proudly and, turning to the villagers, says, “Go on, escape to the village! Just leave this to me, I’ll make sure not a single one of them will pursue you! Oh, and you can thank me later.”

With the mother and her daughter fled, and the demonic dogs having surrounded the Warrior of Light, all is going according to plan. Once she’s certain that the mother and daughter are out of sight, the viera tosses her culverin to the side and, ignoring the confused growling of the dogs, begins stripping her clothes off. First, her top, her skirt, and then her gloves, thigh boots, smallclothes, pantlette, all of it ends up on the floor along with the viera herself, bending over provocatively and wooing all the now-confusedly-aroused dogs. Shaking her rump in the air, as the scent of her arousal starts teasing her audience, she says in a playful tone, “Come now, you think I don’t reeeally know what you want all those young virgin maidens for, do you? Why not relieve yourselves with someone a lot more… experienced~?”

The pack of demonic dogs, pretty clearly disinterested in combat at this point, seem to growl and grumble amongst themselves, but this is nothing the temptress is unfamiliar with. Every pack of taoquans she has… familiarized herself with always goes through this first, feigning caution or hesitation even when she can see some of their pricks poking out of their sheaths, before one of them finally takes the initiative and pounces, mounting her and grinding its canine cock up against her dripping sex.

“A-ah!~ Mm, there we go… heheh, go on, no need to hesitate. I know all of you are pretty pent up to be attacking stray maidens.” She says, keeping her hips still as much as she’d love to grind against the pecker rubbing up against her, so the taoquan can line up well enough to penetrate, plunging its throbbing red member into her. With the satisfying sensation of a canine cock in her and a demonic dog eagerly humping her, the viera lets out a low moan, her voice enticing the interest and erections of the other surrounding dogs. Noting their enthusiasm, she gives another taoquan a smirk and opens up her mouth nice and wide, prompting it to bound towards her and latch on, pushing its length into her mouth and humping eagerly as well.

With a hound humping from behind and a hound humping from the front, the viera finds herself amidst a delectable spitroast, getting railed by dogcock from both sides, while the other dogs gather close around, panting and dripping with anticipation for their turn. This is exactly the kind of humiliation and exhilaration that the Warrior of Light seeks out amidst her stressful adventures, seeking out packs of wild beasts to get bred and knotted, and forget about the bullshit with which she has to contend. Oh, if only people knew just how debauched their revered hero is…! Aah, just the thought alone sends shudders down her back, although that’s hardly noticeable from how much her meaty behind is jiggling from the dog’s aggressive humping.

Before long, the viera starts to feel the dog hitting it from behind reaching its climax, as its knot bulges up, and it quickly does the turn to face away from her, as its knot lodges itself tightly in her sex, and it begins pouring its canine semen into her. The rush of cum flooding into her and filling her up, the sensation sending her body into climax. As the pleasure overtakes her senses, a moan escapes her throat, only to be met with the dog cock stuffed in her mouth, instead simply sending pleasant vibrations through it that also brings the taoquan to a climax. It too knots, turns, and pour its load into her mouth, at such a rapid pace she can barely swallow all of it fast enough, instead much of it bloats her cheeks before spraying out her mouth and covering the dog’s behind.

The two demonic beasts having had their fill, they finally dislodge themselves from the viera, stepping back to allow two more taoquans to take their place, not giving her a moment to catch a break before immediately mounting and humping her. Not that she expected anything less or anything different - gotta keep her holes plugged up so she can be a doggy cumdump after all. As the two demon doggies take their place and begins moving their hips, thrusting into her tender sex and her sore mouth, two more dogs creep close, their excitement leaking through their peckers. Finding their inability to hold back rather cute and endearing, the viera, keeping her balance, reaches out with both hands to take a hold of their pricks and starts stroking, bringing them the relief they so desperately need. Even if their seed won’t end up inside her, simply satisfying them will make her happy enough.

Another round of brutal humping, another round of knotting, and another explosive load blown into her honeypot and her mouth, once again forcing enormous quantities of semen into her womb and her stomach. The two hounds she’s kept her hands busy pleasing soon reach their climax as well, their knots bulging up as they turn around and unload right onto her face, into her hair, onto her ears, liberally covering her in their spunk. Once again, as soon as the four satiated hounds retreat, four more take their place, filling her holes and her hands before she even has a moment to catch her breath.

The first few times the viera has done something like this, she got pretty worn out after the first two rounds, but it seems like repeated dogfucking has paid off, as she’s only starting to feel worn out on the third round. Even so though, this kind of brutal and relentless fucking from a pack of taoquan is really pushing her limits, as her sore and abused cunt once again takes another cock and her sore mouth once again takes another pecker. Barely having gotten any time to breathe, her vision has started getting unfocused from asphyxiation, only getting another chance to gulp down fresh air after getting knotted and filled for a third time, before quickly getting stuffed once again.

Again and again, the taoquans take their turns humping and knotting and cumming in and on the viera, filling her womb and her stomach so much that her abdomen bulges uncomfortably as if she’s pregnant, and covering her in so much semen that her body is sticky and wet all over. The overwhelming sensation of seemingly endless amounts of canine cock penetrating her over and over again has brought the viera to so many climaxes she has long lost count, her body sore and numb by the time the last hound has finished, and left. By then, her mind has been so wracked with asphyxiation and sensory overload that she’s barely even noticed when the taoquans have all but disappeared, leaving her a cum-soaked mess on the ground.

Groaning and collapsing onto the floor in a daze, a powerful torrent of semen gushes out of her worn out cunt, forming a sizable pool on the ground between her legs as her abdomen deflates. At the same time, hitting the ground causes her to retch until she vomits, throwing up just as much cum as the wave gushing out of her sex. By the time she has emptied her system, the viera’s simply lying in her own pool of semen, completely spent and satiated.

After finally regaining her strength and clearing her mind, the Warrior of Light picks herself and her belongings back up, and heads for the One River. There’s lots of cleaning up to do, after such a satisfying round with the doggies. Afterwards, she should absolutely head back to the Namai village too, and check up on the lovely maiden she’s rescued. Maybe even see if her mother is single or not. It’ll be nice to get some rewards for turning this quest in.


End file.
